Unmasked
by sydneyariel
Summary: The truth comes out and it's for everyone to witness. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are drunks? No it can't be true.. can it?
1. Unsure

**There was a Fall Ball in the precinct and everybody had to wear a mask who knows what's going to happen in or out of the masks? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I WOULD REALLY LIKE TOO! ):**

The songs Sexy Chick by David Guetta is on and by this time of the night Liv was drunk but since Kathy and Elliot haven't talked in weeks Elliot can't bring himself to drink.From across the room he sees's Liv stumbling towards him.

"El you know you look incredibly sexy wanna dance?" she said quite loud and her breath smelled like Bacardi.

"Liv I think we should take you home you don't look so good" he was trying to be nice but honestly in the back of his mind he wanted to fuck her brains out. But he couldn't stand to have her loose respect for him.

"Come on El I feel fine don't be such a pooper! Yeah I had a few, but I am having a good time, don't I deserve it don't you think I deserve it?" She said as she made an incredibly cute puppy dog face.

He couldn't stand when she did that because when she did it was like he was under her spell or something along the lines of that fairytale crap Liv thinks is shit! "Alright, come on sweetie" he took her hand in his and they walked out to the middle of the floor.

She was acting really strange he never saw her hardcore drunk before well at least not since her mom died. They started dancing casually and gracefully at first with the holding of the hips light pecks on the cheek and then as the night went on El started drinking as well.

I mean have you ever seen what two drunken detectives can do? Especially if they are madly in love with each other but they can't admit it to each other yet.

So they started dancing more and more sexually and then finally it hit everyone in the precinct that Liv and El were drunk out of their minds because by the time everyone started to notice them it was 2am that would be okay if they didn't arrive there at 7pm.

Casey arrived a few hours after but she isn't the drinking type so she was watching the flames spark around them every time they got a chance too. But, by 3am Casey finally had to settle them down because El was practically dry humping Liv and she was having fun and was about to take her top off.

So Casey tried to stop them, she grabbed Liv's shoulders and Liv said "Casey wanna join me and Elliot we can" and her voice slowly faded away. "

"No honey we have to get home before you regret anything that might happen." said Casey.

"Oh Case don't worry I have nothing to hide me and El already had an affair about a month ago hahaaha." She kept on laughing and all Casey could do was stare at her wide-eyed.

Elliot turned and said "Oh yes I remember that night my birthday right? You said that you liked me even though I was with Kathy but you didn't care." Elliot chuckled. I guess he didn't realize that he said that outrageously loud.

"Livy, honey, we have to get you home drinking does not give you a good state of mind" "Casey how about you shut the fuck up and go have sex with Fin like you told me you wanted to!!!" Casey couldn't believe her best friend just did that too her and Fin was standing right there talking to Munch.

Casey started to cry and ran out the precinct doors. Fin ran after her calling "Casey, Casey!! Case babe!"

El and Liv both shrugged it off and went back to drinking and dancing.

"Liv, Liv, Liv!!!" Cragen practically screamed. She awoke on the floor of the precinct on Elliot's chest he was passed out.

She slowly stood up, she could tell she drank too much, her ankles were swollen from her black stilettos, her eyes blood shot, and her head felt like it was going to explode any second now the last thing she need now is a goddamn captain yelling at her at 7am.

"In my office now!" he boomed. She slowly wobbled her way towards Cragens office, everyone was staring at her, she didn't know why so she just gave them a dirty look. She walked into Cragens office and she closed the wooden door behind her.

He looked at her very disappointed. She said "Anything wrong captain?" He said "Liv you and El are my best detectives and I don't want anything to happen to you guys but I think I'll have to split you two up" "Captain w-w-why?" she got teary eyed and nothing was going to be okay In her life if that had happened. "Why don't you ask Casey, or Elliot" She looked out the door yup El was still passed out on the ground and everyone was stepping over him.

Casey walked in the door her eyes were also blood shot the kind you get from crying not drinking and her face was more pale than usual. She walked over to Olivia raised her left hand and bitch-slapped Liv across the face and kneed her in the stomach.

Olivia was crying hysterically afterwards and all Casey did was stand there and watch and smirk a few times. Olivia finally got her breath back in her system and said "W-what did I ever do to you, Casey you are my best friend what did you do that for" She said through all of her tears.

Casey shook her head and walked away. "Captain Me…" He also shook his head and walked away Liv felt alone. She didn't know why everybody was so pissed off at her. We all know Olivia Benson she would never do anything to hurt anyone. With the exception of Kathy... But that is a different story.

When she walked out after a few minutes of thinking she saw Elliot and he was sitting at his desk face in his hands. She went to sit down next to him to talk but as she was lowering herself into the seat her abdomen and core hurt, a lot. And she didn't know why but when she sat down she felt fine." El do you know why everyone is giving us dirty looks?" she whispered.

"No I don't, but what I do know is I feel awful" he said he sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

Fin came up to Olivia and said "OLIVIA BENSON BABY GIRL! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE FUCKING ACTING LIKE YOUR MOTHER A FALLEN DOWN DRUNK AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE THIS!"

**R&R PLEASE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED MORE TO COME? YOU DECIDE…. **


	2. Unhappy

"Fin you to?" she said as her eyes watered again. Before he could speak she finally got angry and said that she couldn't take it anymore so she yelled out "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE ANYONE? NO? WELL I'M A DETECTIVE I'LL FIGURE IT OUT FOR MYSELF!"

But then it hit her, she can't keep this up forever she is 4… that's not important. But what is that she wants a family, she wants children all her own. She can't deal with getting herself in deep when she is with Elliot she doesn't know how to feel right now so she just goes to head over to Deans to talk.

Everyone is still staring at her, she walks by the interrogation room and she sees her reflection she looks like shit to put it that way. Her makeup is all smudged her hair looks like it was just been vacuumed up and damn she could smell her own breath.

She walks to her desk and grabs her jacket and heads to the door before she could make it there Munch ran up to her and said "Liv umm, well," "Munch I am not in the mood just say it!" she yells.

"Your dress is ripped from the back, and well I can see your panties" Munch said blushing.

Oh yeah, that's great just what she needs right now is people looking at her ass. She says "Thanks Munch, now if you don't mind get your eyes off my ass!" She walks out of the door of the precinct and slammed it shut.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She sat in her car it was freezing, but she didn't care, nor bother to turn the heat on. She had so much going on in her mind she didn't know how to cope. So she just started bawling her eyes out, she couldn't stop she felt like killing herself she only had a couple people in the whole world she could talk to and that was, Dean, Alex and Elliot. The rest of her friends abandoned her and left her here alone.

She calls Alex, no answer. She slammed her phone down on the dash board the screen broke. She felt like dying the only place she thinks she would feel safe right now is to talk to . She started up her car and drove a little ways until she got there.

She got out of her car and tripped over a crack, and twisted her ankle and broke her stiletto heels. She managed to get herself up and wobble her way into the place. When she got inside of the building she went into room.

"Hi, Liv" she said as she turned around "Oh, my- Liv what happened?"

"Rough night" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Let me get you cleaned up, I have some bandages and needles over here."

"Needles for what?"

"Well you did have a rough night and you twisted your ankle so we don't want it to get infected so ill just give you some medicine if that's alright with you I mean"

She was already in a lot of pain, what could a needle possibly do. "Yeah it's alright"

About an hour passed when said that she found something wonderful when she did the blood test.

"If you mean wonderful as in nothing is wrong with me I am going to be thrilled" Liv said with a big grin on her face.

"Better" Melinda said.

"Oh?" Liv said puzzled what could possibly be better than being absolutely happy?

"Olivia Benson, you are pregnant"

"Ha-Ha that's funny, but so what's the good news?"

"You don't think that's good news?"

"Of, course I do but you can't be serious"

"I am positive I couldn't believe it myself but I'm 100% sure and if you want to know the gender I can tell you!"

"How can you know already? I'm obviously not that far along I would know and I haven't been taking pre-natal vitamins!"

"Well actually you and your baby are perfectly healthy!"

"Alright how far along am I and what's the gender?"

"You are about 16 weeks pregnant and your having a baby girl! Congratulations!!" Melinda said as she started to cry.

Olivia was in shocked she was hit with a mix of emotions, she felt grief, but she was ecstatic. She didn't know how to feel right now though because she didn't know how to feel she didn't know who the baby's father was. Dean made love to her a couple of times this month but she had sex with Elliot twice this month and she didn't have the heart to tell them.

No wonder why when Casey hurt her, her abdomen felt empty and she lost her breath.

Elliot ran into the office, Liv!!!

He hugged her, she hugged back.

"I couldn't find you anywhere you scared me half to death! " Elliot said out of breath.

"Ha-Ha sorry I didn't mean to just if I didn't talk to someone soon I think I might have died!" She looked at him with this look this look that she had something troubling her, or a look of joy he couldn't tell.

Melinda and Olivia just sat there smiling and looking into Elliot's ocean blue eyes.

"What?" he said in a chuckle.

"'El babe, I would sit down." Elliot moved next to her on the clinic bed he held her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"What?" He asked again as Liv made the biggest smile you would ever see Olivia Benson make.

"El, I'm pregnant." She said, and a look of worry came over her face she didn't know what to expect.

"Liv, Honey, Oh my god, our child, I mean could it really be _our_ child?"

Liv thought in the back of her mind yeah it (_could_) be our child. She just sat there and smiled.

"El I…." She got cut of as Dean ran through the door. He picked her up off the table and smooched her on the lips.

"Babe! The clinic called our baby! I could never be happier I am finally a dad!!" He looked at Elliot then looked at Liv and raised an eyebrow.

"It is _**mine **_isn't it?" Dean said.

**R&R! And tell me who should be the father and what the babies name should be! Thanks for reading! 3 E/O I hope they had a great valentines day!**


	3. Unfaithful

"No bitch it's mine!" yelled Elliot. He couldn't stand to think that the woman he is madly in love with just had a baby with this… asshole.

"El, oh El, do you really think Olivia would lower herself to your standards and have sex with you!?" Dean says as he sits down next to Liv.

"Guys STOP! I love both of you very much and to be perfectly honest I have no idea who the baby's father is and I am so sorry to both of you!" She says as she gets up from the hospital bed and starts to leave the room.

Elliot grabs her on the shoulders and kisses her passionately on the lips. Mean while Melinda is still in the corner of the room and she just finished crying. "Liv if you absolutely want I can take a DNA test from them to find out who the baby's father is.?"

"Thank you Melinda I would appreciate that" Liv says brining a smile to her face she wants to find out NOW and for this to be over with. Dean comes over and cuddles up to Liv and hugs her around the shoulders. "Liv no matter what I will still love you with my everything" "I love you too" says Olivia.

"Liv me too" of course he couldn't say that he loves her not here, not now.

"Alright Dean open your mouth" she instructed as she took a swab of saliva out of his mouth. "Your turn" She says as she faces Elliot.

*****

"Alright guys I don't know how to say this but Elliot congratulations you're the father of what seems to be perfectly healthy baby girl!" Elliot's eyes lit up and he turned towards Liv and they hugged for what seemed about 5 minutes.

Dean sulked and walked towards Liv, babe no matter what happens I'll be here for you, *sigh* you and Elliot and the baby" "DEAN! I love you so much, but how can I be sure you'll keep that promise"

"Well Liv you can never be sure, well if you don't take this at least" he pulls out a box from his back pocket and gets on one knee "Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

She pulled away from Elliot "of course I will!!!!"

_**ELLIOT'S THOUGHTS:**_

_Well I guess it's too late now she see's everything in Dean I know it's my baby but Dean seems more loving and caring to Liv then I'll ever be how can I possibly tell her I love her now? She is my everything and I can't bear to lose that she is my heart, my soul, and my strength. She is what keeps me going. The thought of her mystic deep brown eyes is what tells me COME ON STABLER YOU CANT LIV WITH OUT HER LEAVE KATHY LEAVE KATHY. And I did was that a mistake no…. it can't be I love Olivia Benson._

_Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

Oh she's a diva, feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe (Kathy)  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

The way that booty moving I can't take no more  
I have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull up close  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful

Damn Girl

Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl  
Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl

A few months passed now its August and Liv is 32 weeks pregnant and she is getting her Vera Wang white cream wedding dress on. And Casey and she are the best of friends now and nothing can seem to bring her down! She loves the man she is marring El and her can't be getting along any better they have worked things out…. Or so she thought.

Oh did I mention that Liv is having twins a boy and a girl!

"LIV!" Alex yelled as she ran in, in a powder blue bride's maid dress. "Time to walk down the aisle in about 4 minutes!" She can back out the door faster than she ran in. Liv couldn't believe today was the day, her day, the day she's getting married to Elliot! I-I mean Dean!

Obviously her neither mom, nor dad was here to walk her down the aisle. So Cragen took the responsibility's to himself, I mean he did love Olivia like a daughter and they have known each other for a while so she looks up at him as a father figure.

Liv just finished putting the sparkles in her hair along with her Gucci heal. *knock, knock, knock* "Coming" Liv runs over to the door and straightens her dress along her curves.

"Baby girl, you look gorgeous! I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on Fin you're going to make me cry" She said arms around him, "Well I guess it's time, good bye Olivia Benson" she took in a deep breath and walked towards the two golden doors they planned for it to be in Deans church the one his mother got married in.

Cragen came walking down the hall, and look Liv in his arms they were locked by the shoulder. "Ready?" Cragen said. "Not at all" Liv chuckled. The music started playing and the doors opened. Liv was counting the steps in her head 1,2 1,2 1,2.

She saw Dean looking ravishing and she was waving to all her friends and as she got closer she saw Elliot, Munch, Simon, and Fin. On Deans side. And Casey, Alex, Maureen, and Kathleen waiting for her on her side.

Is she really doing this, oh my god, I am finally going to have a husband and is she having a little baby girl, and little hunk all of her own, this is her day nothing can ruin that!

As she comes to the end of the alter, she looks at Dean and Dean takes her by the hands.

*****

"Is there any reason these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!" says the priest.

"Olivia Benson, I love you!" Elliot yells and runs down the aisle and out the door. Everybody stares at Olivia. Olivia doesn't know what to do. She turns to Dean and looks him in the eyes.

"Dean I-I can't do this I'm sorry" She takes off her ring and hands it to him, she runs out after Elliot or tries to run at least.

"Elliot what was that about?"

"Liv you are my everything, you complete me I can't stand to see you marry someone else you're the reason I got divorced to Kathy in the first place, Olivia Benson I love you!" He stares at her rounded belly and Liv takes his hand and puts it on her stomach, "You weren't obligated to ask, because honestly El, I love you too, I just wanted a family and husband and I didn't know how you felt until now."

He pulls her in closer both drenched from the pouring rain, they Elliot kisses her he opens his mouth a little, she kisses him back. That is more passionate than anything Dean has given her lately. "El I didn't know what I was doing I'm sorry I love you!

"I love you too!"

She stands there smiling at El with her big mocha eyes. She takes in a long breath and hunches over and holds her stomach.

"Liv what's wrong are you okay?"

Through her tears she manages to say "I think my water just broke"

**R&R to find out what's going to happen to E/O, what are the babies' names is going to be? Can't spell Love without E/O!**


	4. Unforgetable

**Sorry it took so long I had to find the **_**perfect**_** names for their baby's ugh it was so hard but I hope this comes to your liking! Enjoy **

After 2 dreadful hours of long term labor in the front of the church, and 5 more hours of labor in the hospital Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are the parents of two healthy babies'. Their little girl, Brenna Sage Benson-Stabler weighing 7lbs 3ounces. Not to forget, their little boy Tyler Ray Benson-Stabler weighing 8lbs 5ounces. They couldn't have been luckier. Olivia's life is changed forever.

"Oh my god! Liv we make beautiful babies!" Elliot says as he takes little Ty and kisses him on the nose.

"You got that right daddy." Olivia says as she smiles and laughs, then the nurse hands her Brenna and she is wearing the cutest yellow and pink outfit.

"Olivia, Elliot, we have to take the twins away for a little while but we'll be back in a bit to see your mommy and daddy, wont we" Says the petite blonde nurse taking Ty and another blonde nurse taking Brenna and going out the door.

"So babe how does it feel to be a first time mommy" Elliot says brushing Olivia's brunette hair out of her eyes, and kissing her on the cheek.

"It feels wonderful, the feeling now knowing that someone is going to need you, and love you the rest of your life" She exhales. "I love it, not to mention I love you daddy" She leans over and kisses Elliot passionately on the lips savoring every minute of it.

"Do you want me to get you anything, I'm starving I'm going to grab something from the food court down stairs" he says checking how much money he has in his wallet.

"Actually, I am craving a really handsome man in front of me right now, but I'll settle for a Gatorade" she giggles, and winks at Elliot.

"Yellow?" he asks.

"You know it." Olivia says handing him a 5 dollar bill from her wallet.

"Liv were family now I think I can afford to buy you a Gatorade ha-ha, see you in a bit" He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

********

Elliot gets down stairs and asks the guy if he has any cupcakes left? The guy hands him the last double chocolate, extra large cupcake and he says perfect. Someone taps him on the back, startled he turns around and see's Fin.

"Hey, man" says Fin giving Elliot one of those guy hand shake, hug type things.

"Do you think Liv will like this?" He hands Fin the cupcake.

"An engagement cupcake? Um that's weird but whatever works for you." He rolls his eyes, and starts to laugh.

"No not an engagement cupcake!" He says sarcastically then he starts to laugh. He reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out a little blue box, wrapped in a tiny yellow ribbon. He opens the box, and Fin see's a 18 carat wedding ring.

"MAN SHE IS GOING TO LOVE THIS!!!" Fin says as he takes it out of the box to examine it.

"You think so… Yeah I think she is going to love it too, ha-ha I love it!" Elliot blushes and puts it back in the box.

"Alright Fin can you get everybody we know, friends and all to come down and stand outside the door?"

"No problems Stabler give me eh about 10 minutes! I can't wait!" Fin says dialing his phone, as he head for the exit.

*******

Elliot heads back to the door of the hospital room.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this! He thought as he was about to open the door. _

Inside the room he saw Olivia holding baby Brenna and burping her, she jumped when she saw Elliot, Olivia not the baby.

"Hey Liv sorry I took so long" he said as he came to sit down in the recliner next to the hospital bed.

"It's alright, I'm so thirsty." She said giggling.

Dang it he thought as he just realized he forgot to get the Gatorade. "Sorry babe, they had none left." He lied, "But I found a cupcake if you want to split it with me? "

"Sure better than nothing." She said breaking the cupcake in half, still smiling and looking into Elliot's ocean blue eyes.

He heard his phone buzz, a number of times he got a text from Fin, _Ready_, He got a text from Alex, _Ready_, He got a text from Casey, _Ready_, He got a text from Munch, _Ready, _and he got a text from Don, _Ready._

Alright it was time, time for him to do this, time to make Olivia Benson, Olivia Stabler.

Outside of the door Munch sneezed, Fin and Casey elbowed him in both of his arms. "Owww!!" he said in a whisper yell.

"Olivia, I love you so much and I wanted to show you how much I love you!"

"Haven't you already?" She held up baby Brenna and giggled.

Casey laughed, "Shut up!" Fin said.

"Well yes I did, but I think you'll like this, not as much but about the same"

He handed her a blue box with a tiny yellow ribbon on top. She looked puzzled.

"Take it" he said. She took the box and opened the little yellow ribbon. She took the ring out of the box.

He got down on one knee, Olivia Marie Benson, will you marry me?

**Well what did you think? I hope you liked it. Do you think she'll say yes uh-oh! R&R!! 3 thanks to all my E/O shippersssss.**


	5. Unbelievable

_**August, 7**__**th**___

"Elliot I-I, Yes, of course duh!" Baby Brenna let out a squeal. "I guess she wants me to marry you to!" Olivia says as the three of them hugged.

"WOOOOH!" Fin and the gang all came in cheering and yelling! The blonde nurse brought in Ty; she said "Stabler you've got quite the little hunk on your hands, watch the girls around him!" "Thank you Jennifer" He laughs.

"Can I please hold him?" Says Casey, she takes the little one, "Hello Ty I'm Casey" "Eh-em! Casey its Auntie Casey." Olivia said glowing.

"Brenna, hello darling" Munch said. "Wow, you guys you should have had my love child a while ago but this will do" he joked.

_**December,2**__**nd**__**, The wedding, again.**_

"Casey this is it!" Olivia said as she put on her corset and Casey laced it up.

"Yeah Liv, I am so happy for…you" she said crying.

"What's wrong Casey?" Liv said as she lifted an eyebrow and hugged her best friend.

"Nothing…is…wrong Liv, I just can't believe you are getting married to Elliot we waited practically our whole lives for this! I love you Olivia!" she said hugging her best friend, still crying. "I love you to Case" Now Olivia was crying.

"Hey girlies!" Alex said walking in with a bag behind her back.

"Oh god Alex no surprises what do you have now?" Olivia said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Well, I just figured this would be in order, something old, and something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" She said as she sat down on the love seat in the dressing room.

"Okay Olive first things first something old" she took out an old Barbie doll that they used to play with in elementary school together. "Alex! It's not; I can't believe you kept this for all this time!" She said tearing up again.

"Something new, I figured you would like this." She took out a huge picture frame with everyone from the SVU squad and handed it to Olivia. "Alex, I love it, you always did have a unique since of creativity!"

"Something borrowed, I think that you may not fit into this anymore, but I think you'll be surprised" She took out Olivia's old pink 34B bra that she wore in 7th grade. "Oh Alex, ha-ha my first hammy down bra I gave to you! Perfect I'll hang it in our new house!"

"Last but not least something blue, Olive I would love for you to have this, it's my silver purity ring, that I got when I was 16 and it has a blue gem stone in it with A.C on the side of it." Olivia was bawling her eyes out, she couldn't believe today was the day, and that all of her friends and _her _family were here with her.

*********

"Baby Girl!" Fin knocked on the big wooden doors, "It's time"

"I'll be there Fin I wouldn't miss it!" She joked. She texted Alex to come get Brenna and give her to Grandpa Don with Ty who has been with him since last night. _Be right there! _Alex replied.

Olivia picked up Brenna, "Hi honey, guess what today I am going to get married to daddy! We will all be a family!" Brenna looked at her mom with her very large Almond shaped Blue eyes and giggled and smiled.

Alex walked in "Is my little niece ready to go?" Alex said picking Brenna up and carrying her out of the room.

Casey comes back in "Alright Liv their ready for you, are you ready to become ?"

"Casey I don't want to do this I love him but I can't!" Olivia turned pale.

"That's just your gut talking kiddo you are going to make it through this even If I have to carry you to the alter and say your vows for you, you got that! Liv you are the strongest woman I've ever met and if you don't think you are the right girl for Elliot then you may as well be dead! Hypothetically of course! So again are you ready to become ?"

"Yes Casey, I can't wait to become a family I have been waiting for this ever since I have stepped foot into that SVU squad room!"

"Now that is the Olivia I know, now go out there and be the best mother fucking sexiest bride you can possibly be! I love you miss Benson, I mean Miss Stabler!"

"I love you to Case!" She gave her best friend a hug and then walked out the two very large brown doors. Then she walked down the hall way, damn she didn't notice how big this church was! She got near the big glass doors and heard the music playing. She opened them, everyone turned to look at her.

She walked gracefully down the path. Elliot smiled at her as she got to the end and he pulled her veil up and held her hands. She thought that this was too surreal and this couldn't be her life her life is too messed up, she didn't deserve this she didn't deserve him, then she looked at Casey and she nodded her head.

Then Liv got that little spark of well _oomph _she needed to get through this, when she looked at her babies. Brenna and Ty looked so happy in their little outfits.

"Elliot Stabler do you take Olivia Benson to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" he said gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"Olivia Benson do you take Elliot Stabler to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" she said gazing into his oceanic blue eyes.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest said. They both endured the longest most passionate kiss they've ever experienced.

Everyone in the crowd screamed and yelled, even baby Brenna and baby Ty screamed but it was more of a scream of joy! They both walked out of the church holding hands.

They heard someone scream "ELLIOT STABLER!" it was more of a woman's voice, uh-oh!

**How was it? Who was screaming Elliot's name was it…. Never mind. R&R if you want to know who it was!**


End file.
